1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi direction, and more particularly to a multi direction switch having detecting mechanism capable of transmitting different signals denoting multi positions.
2. Description of Related Arts
A multi direction switch is widely used in an electronic appliance for denoting multi positions when the electronic appliance is in use. Japanese Patent Application Pub. No. 2011-233435 discloses a conventional multi direction switch. The multi direction switch has a button for actuating two moving plates thereof and a helical spring member assembled to the button for returning the button to its initial position. The multi direction switch is divided into two stacked upper and lower cavities by forming a block portion between a top cover and a bottom cover. The resilient spring member is positioned in the upper cavity above the block portion. The two moving plates are positioned in the lower cavity below the block portion. The button comprises an operation portion extending out of the top cover, a widened radial portion in the upper cavity, and a narrowed actuating portion in the lower cavity. Therefore, the two moving plates are respectively actuated by the actuating portion to move on two static portions in two circuits formed on one printed circuit board along two ordigonal directions for generating different signals. The radial portion of the button extends inside the spring member for deflecting the spring member. Both the top cover and the block portion have ribs for confining the spring member. A gap is defined between the top cover rib and the block portion rib so that the widened radial portion can extend into and interact with the spring member.
Two static portions contactable with the two moving plates are formed and on one printed circuit board. The two circuits connected with the two static portions may be wrongly conducted since they are distributed in a same printed circuit board. In addition, a restoring force provided by the spring member is exerted to the button firstly and to drive the moving plates nextly.
An improved multi direction switch having two static portions formed on two elements is desired.